


Advice

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: advice: noun: əd-ˈvīs: recommendation regarding a decision or course of conduct; counselMiddle English avis, advis view, opinion, from Anglo-French, from the Old French phrase ce m'est a vis that appears to me, partial translation of Latin mihi visum est it seemed so to me, I decided





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Because I had to do it...sigh...for my heart...#600

Sherlock sat on the porch, sweetened tea in his hand, dog nestled up next to him. Disraeli, this one was, Ditz, for short, and she was a bit ditzy, but she was sweet and followed them both anywhere and was patient with the village kids who tried to get the best of her when they would venture into town for supplies.

Suddenly he was transported to his, to their wedding day, just as he was supposed to march down the aisle; his brother, of all people had pulled him aside. "Some advice, brother mine."

On any other day, he would have laughed in his brother's face, but he had promised John he would behave, so he stood up straighter and with some difficulty stopped himself from dragging his fingers through his hair, because Molly had warned him of the amount of 'hair product' it had taken to wrestle his curls into shape that morning. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited.

"I know, I have no business offering any pearls of wisdom, today of all days, but since you did choose me to be your Best Man, you will just have to suffer for a moment or two." Sherlock relaxed a bit and nodded for him to continue. 

"Right. I know we haven't always agreed about 'things,' especially where sentiment is concerned..."

Sherlock managed to stop from rolling his eyes, but only just.

"Sentiment, it seemed to me, made one vulnerable, soft, open to attack... and yet, I have seen how you and John have managed to survive all the 'slings and arrows' life has thrown at the two of you. I know for certain, that neither of you would be here today without the other. So, my only suggestion for you on this day, is to keep loving him, and to let him love you. For all of your faults, you have found someone who loves you, Sherlock, probably as much for your flaws as for your better qualities."

 

He blinked as the sun broke through the clouds and Ditz stretched and looked up hopefully at him. "Yeah, yeah, alright, give us a moment, hmm?" He realized the tea he had wrapped his hands around had grown cold and John was in the kitchen, getting ready to make toast and bacon, routine, and yet, he was never bored. Could never be bored with what their life had become. He took in a long breath of fresh Sussex air and blew it out slowly, he no longer felt the need to rush anything, including breathing.

"C'mon Ditz, let's get you your tea, hmmm?"


End file.
